Sabor Borboleta
by Karina Pontes
Summary: Sedada e imersa no embrulho de suas próprias asas, não conseguia respirar. Era extremamente entristecedor para si que a quentura no único quarto acesso de madrugada pudesse trazer-lhe tanto frio. Ela tremeu.
1. Chapter 1 — Almost Fantasy

_You with a hibiscus in your hair_

 _Suicide in despair in the sunset_

 _Until the bones of my spine groan and grate_

 _Hold me, won't you kiss me and forgive me?_

 _Never again in the evening sun…_ ** _— Coyote, BUCK-TICK_**

 **— X —**

 _Hoje uma borboleta foi encontrada morta em frente ao meu quarto. Não havia sinais de como ela tinha ido parar lá. Era apenas um inseto no fim de tudo._

 **— X —**

 _Sono_. Sasuke, sem dúvida alguma, encaixava suas expectativas do dia sob o estado reversível de dormência. Um completo dependente de estados de inercia que eram repousados em seu corpo. De fato, um grande colecionador de alívios.

Remexeu-se na cama desarrumada, fugindo dos raios solares que os vãos da janela permitiam entrar em seu lugar repleto de êxtase e comodismo. Pela iluminação natural do sol, o quarto era caracterizado como um amontoado de roupas sujas e mesas desarrumadas e coisas amontoadas. Talvez fosse quase impossível encontrar o reflexo do azulejo para poder estabelecer um ponto seguro no trajeto pelo quarto. Na realidade, este lugar parecia quase uma mentira se olhado por outros olhos e até pelos do próprio dono, um admirador de polidez e organização.

— Ei, Sasuke! — Uma voz extremamente presunçosa e forte reverberou em seus ouvidos, fisgando um resmungo nítido do fugitivo da claridade. — Por que você me ligou?

Sasuke demorou mais do que o esperado para responder; ainda estava largado na cama, agora sem o mesmo conforto de antes. Analisou por certos segundos sua pergunta, retirando os tecidos grossos de cima de si e fixando seus olhos no teto amarelo...

— Como? — Sua voz soava mais sonolenta que o habitual, até mesmo dividida em um tom de embriaguez. — Eu estava dormindo.

— Era por esse motivo que só ouvia resmungos?! Ora, Sasuke! — "Barulhento", balbuciou do seu lado da linha ao ouvir o sarcasmo em sua voz.

— Sim, Naruto, por isso mesmo. — desconversou Sasuke. — Estou começando a ficar sóbrio do resultado de uma noite mal dormida, então irei desligar.

Sem quaisquer respostas para o fim da ligação, ou mesmo uma explicação convincente do porquê da inesperada ação de sua parte vinda de seu estado dormente, levantou a passos pesados da cama, como se seus pés pesassem barras de academia.

Chegou à porta do banheiro e entrou em seguida. Despiu-se sem pressa, observando os arrepios de sua tez sendo arranhada gentilmente pela vestimenta de um material pesado.

Desnudo, caminhou a passos lerdos ao chuveiro, deslizando sua mão pela torneira de metal gélida e cortante, resultando nas gotas grossas de água fria sendo arremessadas em seu corpo, procurando doer na pele pálida, no entanto, sem surtir qualquer efeito doloroso. O cabelo negro fora bruscamente jogado para trás, retirando a impregnação do conforto da cama e afligindo seu couro cabeludo. Era uma sensação desconfortável que havia se acostumado pelos longos dias sem molhar o cabelo devidamente.

Perguntou-se em todo o trajeto do sabão pelo corpo como conseguira chegar a casa sem qualquer interferência ou absurdos de sua parte. Era, de longe, alguém que tendia a lembrar de suas devastações. E o dia de ontem fora mais um para a coleção de reminiscências, de fato.

Desejou que a água fria pudesse perfurar suas camadas de pele e lavar sua alma como bem fazia com o seu corpo exterior. Estava sujo até os dedos dos pés, completamente devorado pela turbulência da podridão de fatores externos estreitamente ligados ao seu ser. Sentia que uma espessa camada de pele obsoleta cobria todos os seus poros, e que nenhuma água das fontes mais puras poderia retirá-la ao invés de si mesmo, arrancando-a com as unhas e deixando rastros de sangue para trás. Essa era a primeira verdade dolorosa que tinha medo de enfrentar.

Os raios solares o acharam pela janela pequena do banheiro, e quando sentiu a quentura atingir sua pele gelada percebeu que deveria sair do banho e tomar um bom chá de erva-cidreira, _obrigado_.

Enrolou-se na toalha grossa do quadril para baixo, e apoiou-se na pia de mármore. Pegou sua escova e pasta, contudo, antes mesmo de colocar a substância química no emaranhado firme de fios curtos, observou sua face no espelho grande do banheiro: profundas marcas negras ao redor dos olhos negro-perolados enfeitando o rosto pálido como grandes bolsas de pesares. A salvação da sua pele clara e manchada era a ausência da barba por fazer. Sentia-se feliz por ter mantido esse costume na aparência depois de tudo.

Sasuke era uma cara de olhos sérios e cabelos graciosos, com uma aparência banhada de graça. Uma mancha a mais ou a menos na sua pele era apenas um detalhe a ser admirado. Seu corpo foi naturalmente moldado pelos esportes que fazia quando jovem, e permanecia assim até os dias atuais, mesmo com toda a dose de álcool e nicotina que colocava no organismo. De longe poderia ser visto como alguém abençoado, _amém._

Uma camisa negra e uma calça moletom jogada no armário, e este era seu uniforme do dia. Talvez, por acaso, tivesse pensando em vestir algo mais encantador, mas as circunstancias não o atraíram para isto.

Tocou sua mão na maçaneta, mas antes disto impactou seu pescoço fortemente, ocasionando altos estalos e um calafrio confortável em si. Por um momento, realmente pensou que com uma boa inquietação conseguisse ter um dia calmo como o que sempre sonhara.

O ar caloroso do dia socou sua pele ao pisar na sala; normal. Seus pés descalços tocaram o piso frio de madeira, diferente de seu quarto. O choque imediato ao sentir algo tremular na pele pálida. Retirou seu pé de cima e pode observar um inseto nitidamente agonizado, tentando inutilmente amenizar sua própria dor, ou mesmo tentar escapar do que seus sentidos captavam.

Era uma criatura alada que estava imersa em seus próprios deveres e erros, igualmente a Sasuke. Ela estava abraçada por um berço mortífero de variações de marrom e luz natural que vinha da varanda. Tentava aguentar a dor do fim e falhava miseravelmente após ter a atenção de quem não queria mais. No fim, era apenas uma borboleta que Sasuke não achara nem um pouco simpática. Talvez, em algum momento, tivesse sido um inseto mais bonito, no entanto, agora era apreciada apenas como um lepidóptero colorido com cores fúnebres, algo como um sépia melancólico com rastros de rosa melancólico.

O dono do quase tiro que tiraria a vida borboleta fez uma comparação mental de si com o inseto e enojou-se.

Abaixou para tocar seu dedo na asa sépia; fina como uma folha de papel e frágil com as teias de uma aranha. Bastou o encostar da tez com a asa e percebeu um pouco da desintegração como resultado. Simplesmente quebradiça; pobre asa _efêmera_.

Colocou sua mão ao lado do corpo frágil e com a outra mão empurrou-o para que parasse na palma da que esperava. Foi possível que novamente uma parte da asa tenha ficado danificada, uma vez que Sasuke não era mais uma pessoa que em situações como esta apresentava pacificidade, mas ele só queria se livrar daquele espetáculo agourento que atraia atenção na porta do seu quarto.

Com a borboleta em mãos, prestes a jazer, caminhou a passos despreocupados à cozinha. Era um cômodo pequeno e claro demais, ideal para apenas uma ou duas pessoas a utilizarem. Na mesa onde normalmente fazia as refeições, pendurada em uma cadeira de madeira, uma sacola com resquícios de papeis amassados, cinzas e garrafas eram os detalhes mais nítidos.

Prestes a colocar a borboleta nefasta em meio ao mar de papéis sujos e garrafas vazias, batidas repetitivas e fortes reverberaram seus ouvidos, quase parecendo um terremoto em seu corpo e uma premissa de sua visão tornando-se turva. Revirou os olhos e deixou a borboleta na beira da mesa, indo abrir a porta.

— Hey, Sasuke! — gritava o visitante inesperado — Vamos, eu sei que estás aí! Abra logo! — Antes de dar mais uma batida, a porta foi aberta pelo dono da casa. — Olá.

 **— X —**

 _My legs are weak and my mouth is dry_

 _I've been taking medicines, but not on time_

 _I've been craving company I'll never find_

 _It's almost fantasy_ ** _— Almost Fantasy, FOG LAKE_**


	2. Chapter 2 — Bizarre Love Triangle

Sakura era incapaz de contar quantas borboletas e mariposas já matou em vida. Odiava as suas composições, um misto de beleza e horror que não eram de se celebrar, como um show de horror grotesco e de embrulhar o estômago. Sakura poderia catalogar todos os berços mortíferos mais comuns para esses insetos: aquecendo-se à luz e caindo no chão, debatendo-se pela casa por alguma asa danificada, vagando em uma sala sem querer. Em toda a sua existência, apenas três borboletas causaram em si um espanto que a fez ficar estática em seus pensamentos:

A primeira foi em sua infância. Sua avó estava doente e um parente fora convidado para pernoitar em sua casa. Uma borboleta entrou desnorteada na sala e debateu-se tanto a ponto de cair dentro do ensopado. No dia seguinte, a sua avó morreu. Por um momento, tudo pareceu mera coincidência, até entender que todas as lendas de borboleta poderiam fazer sentido. Naquele dia, ela sucumbiu a todos os pedidos para não chorar e foi obrigada a ficar sentada em um quarto lendo revista.

A segunda foi na adolescência. Ela estava sozinha em casa jantando, até um vulto negro passar em sua frente. Ela saltou da mesa para encontrar uma borboleta negra e desnorteada deixando rastros negros por onde ela batia. E a Mariposa seguiu-a pela casa, até que se trancou no seu quarto. Sakura sentiu um medo horrendo esse dia. Poderia lembrar perfeitamente da parte frontal e aquela face de gelar a espinha vindo em sua direção. Era como se fosse o fantasma de todas as espécies que já havia matado, e então formaram uma fase melancolicamente horrorosa para assombra-la.

A última foi recente. Estava caminhando com os amigos quando uma borboleta do azul mais brilhante a rodeou. Ela temeu muito, até que o brilho de suas asas acalmaram seus ânimos e apenas deixou ela sair voando por aí. Está última situação, sem dúvidas, foi a primeira vez que não sentiu vontade de aniquilar o resquício de vida alada que existia. E a observou seguir seu rumo por entre as árvores, perdida. Naquele dia, Sakura percebeu o quão feio era o voar delas pelo céu: abobado, desnorteado. Era tão tremendamente sem foco que as asas pareciam brilhar quando o sol batia nelas.

Diante a todas as situações que encontrava uma borboleta ou uma mariposa, sua principal arma era o veneno, sua segunda era algum material resistente para poder bater nela. Seu medo era muito maior que o carinho pela vida.

Por esse modo de vida, Sakura estava aflita, sentada em uma mesa sabendo que há metros de distância voava um inseto atordoado. Seu desejo era de sair da mesa e correr para um lugar seguro.

— Você teve alguma notícia do Sasuke ultimamente, Sakura?

Sakura estava tão concentrada em ver os movimentos incertos da borboleta que não estava prestando atenção no que Hinata falava.

— O que tem o Sasuke? - retrucou.

— Perguntei se você teve alguma notícia dele. Faz tempo que você não diz nada sobre ele. É até estranho.

— Ele 'tá bem. Fumando como uma chaminé. — Queria continuar dizendo que ela também, mas não gostava que os amigos soubessem desse seu vício. Todo o dia parecia um sacrifício tirar o cheiro de cigarro do seu corpo. — Ele me disse um dia desses que ia sair da casa dos pais. Encontrou um apartamento barato perto da faculdade.

— Você não vai visitar ele?

— Ele não me convidou. Na verdade, ele nunca me convidou pra nada, né? — Sakura abriu um sorriso fraco, como sempre fazia quando falava sobre Sasuke.

— Mas se ele te chamar você vai?

— Vou pensar. Mas provavelmente eu vou. Eu sempre vou.

Quando tinha essas conversas sobre Sasuke, Sakura ficava pensativa. Ele não era ninguém que convidava ela para lugares, e quando era ela quem convidava, ele nunca podia ir. Às vezes, Sasuke chamava ela para ir ao seu quarto. Achava que isso foi o mais perto que já chegou de sentir o seu coração. E por ela achar isso, às vezes acreditava que com todos os amigos também só chegaram nesse limite.

Sakura poderia ser reconhecida como uma garota alternativa, e ela gostava do título. Seu cabelo rosa dizia muito sobre como gostava de ser vista e sempre que podia discursava sobre "um vestuário é muito mais que uma camiseta e uma calça jeans", e por isso, todos os seus dias na faculdade eram passados com alguma roupa diferente. Nesse momento, Sakura usava uma calça de cintura alta preta e uma blusa rosa transparente, dando visibilidade para o sutiã igualmente rosa. Vale dizer que a sua maquiagem não ficava de fora.

— E como vai o Naruto? Quando vão oficializar?

— Acho que nunca. Eu amo ele, estamos ficando, mas não creio que ele está pronto para assumir um relacionamento.

— Eu realmente desejo que dê tudo certo para vocês.

O que Sakura nunca contou a Hinata é que Sasuke ficava com Naruto de vez em quando. Ela nunca teve coragem de dizer isso a amiga, pois pensava que é algo que Naruto devesse contar a ela. Lembrava claramente quando Sasuke disse a ela que poderiam ser amigos, mas já foram além das barreiras de "não me toque", e isso era muito mais do que o uso de drogas.

Havia um milkshake quente na sua frente, e ela tomou um gole. Ela não se importou com o líquido espesso e quente descendo pela sua garganta, já que em um ímpeto a fez jogar a cadeira para longe de si e foi tempo suficiente de driblar a borboleta que vinha em sua direção. Hinata, que estava ao seu lado, ficou assustada o bastante para afastar da mesa um pouco.

— Você tem medo de borboleta?

— Eu odeio borboletas.

A borboleta que vinha em sua direção era extremamente presunçosa e feia. Para ela, todas eram igualmente horrorosas e a sua beleza era devastada pela forma desastrada que se movia no ar, sem rumo. Isso bastava para fazer Sakura andar a quilômetros de distância quando via uma.

— Acho que já vou para casa, Hinata.

Sakura pegou sua mochila e correu para o portão da faculdade. E lá ela encontrou outro inseto, grande o bastante para conviver entre os humanos e humano o suficiente para abraça-la e beija-la.

— Estava te esperando. — O inseto disse. Ela poderia jurar que forçou uma permanência à sua frente.

— Inclusive estava de saída.

Ele caminhou para fora da faculdade ao seu lado. E Sakura andava de cabeça baixa perto dele. Ela não conseguia olhar em seu rosto e não perguntar constantemente o que estava fazendo na companhia desse ser animado.

Ela chamava o inseto de Sai. Não era o seu nome verdadeiro, e não achava que nenhum outro combinava mais com ele que esse.

Sakura não gostava de beijar Sai. Quando ele a puxava para beija-la, ela achava estúpido. Mas algo dentro de si impedia-a de interromper isso. A sua dose de querer fugir dele era na mesma poção de provar a si mesma que poderia melhorar seu beijo com outra pessoa. Mas mesmo assim, ela não conseguia calcular a matemática que resultou com ela andando ao lado dele.

Talvez, ele foi o primeiro inseto que ela não sentiu vontade de matar. Mesmo com o seu súbito prazer de ver pernas se contorcendo acima do corpo desfalecido, sua mãe, sua tia, e Sasuke sempre ensinaram ela a primeiro procurar uma saída para o "bicho" e só em caso de medo extremo, matá-lo. No fim, ela finalmente estava aprendendo essa lição.

Sai a acompanhou até a parada e puxou-a pela cintura para alcançar seus lábios. E ela chocou seu rosto em seu peito. Sai abaixou sua cabeça para alcançar ao menos os olhos da matadora de Insetos.

Como ele era irritante.

Sakura não entendia. O caminho todo foi um puro silêncio, e ela não poderia ver motivos mais óbvios para não colocar um fim nisso. Ele era estúpido por achar que isso significava algo. Ela, inclusive, não significava nada. Mas Sakura sabia o que Sai estava sentindo, pois ela já sentiu isso.

— Você está linda hoje.

— Obrigada. — Era a sua deixa. — Estou cansada. Ontem não dormi muito bem.

— Muito trabalho?

— É.

Sakura parou de abraçar ele e voltou a olhar para baixo, mas Sai pegou sua mão e começou a fazer carinho.

Por favor, ônibus, vem logo. A minha costa está doendo de tanto olhar para o chão.

— Acho melhor você ir logo pra casa. Ficou me esperando até essa hora. O meu ônibus demora bastante.

— Mas essa parada sempre fica vazia.

— Qualquer coisa eu corro pro prédio aqui da outra rua. É rápido.

Só vai embora logo. Eu não aguento mais esse silêncio estarrecedor. Quero pensar com paz.

— Antes disso eu queria conversar contigo.

Puta que pariu.

— Você ainda quer continuar comigo?

Sakura achou que estava sonhando quando ouviu isso. Ela ficou tão feliz que perdeu as palavras.

Olhou para cima, para encarar seus olhos e ver a verdade nas suas íris, ou até mesmo ver Jesus Cristo sorrindo com bondade pela gratificante paciência que teve todo esse tempo, mas ao invés de se sentir abençoada pelas palavras divinas sentiu que um martelo chamado Pena estava batendo sua cabeça e afundando-a no chão por estar transbordando de felicidade.

— **X —**

 _Living a life that I can't leave behind_

 _There's no sense in telling me_

 _The wisdom of a fool won't set you free_

 _But that's the way that it goes_

 _And it's what nobody knows_

 _And every day my confusion grows –_ ** _Bizarre Love Triangle, NEW ORDER_**


	3. Chapter 3 — Homem

_Quando fomos para longe um do outro_

 _Você foi sempre, sempre pra frente, sempre pra frente_

 _E eu aqui sempre estagnado_

 _Porque nós, homens, fomos criados_

 _Em corpos tão horrendos, feios e fracos —_ ** _Homem, LUPE DE LUPE_**

— **X —**

— Eu gosto do Sasuke, entende Hinata? Não é um amigo que eu simplesmente posso deixar de lado. Ele já fez tanto por mim quanto eu fiz por ele. Sim, com certeza nossa amizade é uma linha tênue, mas eu a cuido tanto quanto cuido das pessoas especiais de minha vida. Eu volto antes das duas. Desculpe-me, Hinata. Acho que ele precisa de um ombro amigo mais do que antes.

Naruto desligou seu celular e o jogou-o no banco do passageiro. Corria apressadamente com o carro pelas ruas da vizinhança de Sasuke. Era uma vizinhança calma, sem quaisquer perturbações; talvez tenha sido um fato como este que o incentivou a comprar um apartamento naquela região, uma vez que ele adorava a serenidade.

Parou em frente ao conjunto de apartamentos onde Sasuke morava. Sua casa não era distante da dele, mas ir a pé ia contra sua ideologia de vida naquele momento. Tirando o cinto de segurança, preparou-se para sair do carro. Antes que pudesse abrir a porta, seu celular tocou. Pegou-o apressado.

Dois fatos que o deixaram atormentado: era sete da manhã, e era Sasuke quem o ligava. Pensou sentir sua mão suar frio e a apertou fortemente, causando vermelhidões na pele por conta da unha.

— Hey, Sasuke... — Sua voz era temerosa.

Sasuke nunca ligava, em especial nesse horário. Congelou por um momento; temeu que fosse pelo que acontecera, e ainda mais por não ter sido respondido. Era apenas silêncio do outro lado da linha, com uma respiração pesada contra o telefone. Algo realmente sério poderia ter acontecido.

— Sasuke!

Sem esperar alguma resposta, saiu apressado do carro, continuando a gritar no telefone. Subindo a escada que dava a moradia de Sasuke, um resmungo podia ser captado pelo ouvido de Naruto. Suspirou e parou nos degraus.

— Hey, Sasuke!

Desta vez, um resmungo mais nítido foi ouvido.

— Por que você me ligou?

Algumas palavras foram trocadas e Naruto pôde finalmente soltar o ar que prendia. De fato, como Hinata bem havia dito, Sasuke parecia bem. Mas não era um motivo para que ficasse aliviado por completo.

Naruto bem sabia que Sasuke sempre escondia algo; seja algo material ou sentimental; por bem ou por mal. Não era proposital, jamais! Sempre pensando na segurança, talvez, mas ao todo nem um dos dois amigos gostava de retrucar sobre a personalidade agonizante.

Ficou alguns minutos olhando para a tela do celular, até ser despertado com a senhora idosa que estava para descer as escadas com uma sacola biodegradável. Ela o lançou um sorriso gentil que prontamente foi retribuído.

— Você é o amigo barulhento do Sasuke-kun, certo? — Concordou. — Acabei de ouvir o barulho do chuveiro lá da cozinha de casa. Espere apenas mais alguns minutinhos e ele com certeza irá vir lhe atender.

Naruto assentiu e andou até a porta de Sasuke. Dois, quatro, seis, oito, dez: de dois em dois minutos contou o momento ideal para bater em sua porta. Após isso, socou forte com impaciência e o chamando forte. Após mais dois minutos o dono finalmente mostrou as caras.

— Olá, Sasuke!

Sasuke uma vez já fora uma pessoa de abraços, mas da adolescência até atualmente preferia o apego para momentos de intimidade. Parecia até engraçado cair na lembrança de ambos como ele perdeu esse afeto e com quem ele praticava constantemente esse calor compartilhado. E mesmo sabendo de tudo, Sasuke foi recebido com um abraço forte de Naruto.

— Esperei um tempão por você!

— Você tem a chave da casa.

Sasuke deixou Naruto entrar em sua casa e fechou a porta com um barulho suave, sem pressa. Ele realmente odiava quando todos tinham urgência em fechar portas.

— Sabe o que é? Esqueci em casa!

"Você sempre esquece a chave em casa..." rebateu em sua mente. Apenas concordou diante a chegada inesperada do amigo e se dirigiu à cozinha, sendo seguido.

— Oba! Chá! Será que tem café para o seu amigo?

Naruto recebeu sua fala com um olhar cortante de Sasuke, que voltou sua atenção à bancada, onde pegou uma panela e duas xícaras. As xícaras foram colocadas à mesa e a panela foi cheia com água e posta no fogo.

— Apenas tomo café fora, você bem sabe... Ofereço chá. Você precisa de várias doses...

— Não adianta tentar, não é mesmo?

— O que você veio fazer aqui? É dia de semana, deverias estar no seu trabalho.

Ah, Sasuke adorava cortar qualquer pensamento de Naruto. E estava ansioso pela resposta. Apoiou-se na bancada, e pressionou sua mão contra o pedaço de madeira. Cada segundo esperado era um sufoco para seus músculos, mas ninguém estava ligando para isso.

— Deveria dizer o mesmo. — Assumiu o mesmo tom. — Sasuke, todo mundo soube o que aconteceu. Não é porque você simplesmente quis sair para beber e concordamos que não estranhamos o comportamento.

— Sabem porque...?

— Sasuke! Hospital, jornal. Não somos ignorantes, sabemos ligar os pontos! Karin também estava visitando o hospital naquela hora; ela viu você.

Antes de Sasuke responder, o barulho da água borbulhante se fez presente. O rapaz do assunto desprendeu-se do balcão e desligou o fogão, procurando as folhas da erva que colocaria. Achou-as em uma vasilha na prateleira; pegou algumas e colocou em cima da água.

— Se minha vida fosse assim, feita de fofoqueiros, deveria está estampada nas páginas de um jornal.

Colocando a tampa em cima da panela, terminou sua frase amargamente.

— E está.

Sasuke pegou seu celular e colocou no temporizador o tempo necessário, ignorando a afirmação de Naruto; ignorando toda sua existência. Era esse um de seus maiores maus, não encarar a verdade cara a cara. Ele preferia viver com uma pré-visualização das ações que as vivenciar de fato, observando a vida real de costas.

— Você não vai se sentar? — perguntou direto, prestando atenção no temporizador do celular e afastando um pouco a cadeira da mesa olhando para baixo.

— Você está me ouvindo?

É claro que estava. Ele ouvia muito bem, e essa sempre fora uma de suas qualidades que admirava em si. Sasuke, acima de tudo, escutava mais do que o necessário, e essa era uma das consequências desagradáveis e irritantes; ouvir estas coisas também.

— Sasuke!

Naruto bateu forte na mesa: as xícaras oscilaram, a madeira tremeu, e a borboleta esquecida pousou fraca no chão.

Os detalhes das asas fúnebres do inseto chamaram a atenção de Naruto, que automaticamente abaixou-se para recolhê-la do chão frio, como se ela já não estivesse deste modo. Posou-a na mesa e por um momento pensou em coloca-la no lixo, mas se ela estava ali, parada, esquecida na madeira, então deveria ter algum motivo.

— Passou a colecionar borboletas de um dia para o outro, foi? — riu azedo. — Essa foi uma das consequências? Coleções?

— Pode jogá-la no lixo. Era esse o meu objetivo para ela, afinal. E caso não queiras sentar-se, poderia ajeitar a cadeira, então.

— Eu não irei jogá-la no lixo, pois você mesmo deveria terminar o que começar. Ela não é do meu assunto.

Naruto observou vagamente a borboleta. Estava apenas olhando para um ponto qualquer, sem realmente prestar atenções nos detalhes.

—Como ela ficou assim?

— Já a encontrei assim.

— Você supõe algo?

A indagação de Naruto fez com quem Sasuke volta-se seus pensamentos ao corpo inerte do inseto: agora o assunto seguia ao ponto em que Naruto queria desde o início. E ele tinha sido muito bem manipulado.

Maldito.

— Um escandaloso suicídio.

Naruto umedeceu os lábios com a declaração direta do amigo e ajeitou a cadeira que ele deveria sentar, saindo da cozinha.

— Não vais tomar chá?

Sasuke permaneceu indiferente, observando o temporizador tocar, marcando o momento ideal para que pudesse pegar o coador e coar a água com as ervas para colocá-la em uma jarra de vidro. Ah, ele era muito calculista.

— Eu nunca disse que queria chá.

Naruto seguiu apressado à porta depois de responder a Sasuke. Abriu-a, e sem se despedir, saiu da casa.

Do lado de dentro da residência, Sasuke coava precisamente a água com o aroma agradável a seu sentido olfativo. Era exatamente aquilo que completaria seu dia, socado no apartamento ínfimo e pequeno.

Os resquícios que sobraram no coador foram ao lixo, e a cadeira que ficava a frente da borboleta agourenta fora ocupada. Sasuke observava cuidadosamente a composição que a borboleta aparentava ter: 4 listras rosa de cada lado, e o preto que a cercava apresentava um dégradé doentio, similar ao seu estado incapacitado.

Por um momento pensou em algo para salvar o inseto, apenas por um momento, e então decidiu que a deixaria mergulhar no próprio breu que possuía. Apenas um inseto inútil que não representava nenhuma ligação com ácida vida homogênea. Não tinha o porquê ter. Inseto inútil, inútil.

Inútil.

— Eu odeio o bater das suas asas, elas me atrapalham e causam devastações. Sua fase primordial é dispensável a certos seres. — Sasuke falava sozinho, olhando para a borboleta, apontando o que seus pensamentos marcavam como nefastos. — Uma pequena bruxa assombrada, necessitada de deixar claro o sinal de agouro... Uma pena que, como viestes atrasada, não foi possível eu me antecipar, não é mesmo, irmão?

Ele não sabia quando começou a falar sozinho, e nem quando começou a odiar insetos. No momento, ele só aceitou as coisas como estavam.

— **X —**

 _Mas agora eu volto_

 _E algumas pessoas pensam que eu sou como o trovão_

 _Mas eu sou como a chuva_

 _Eu sou a chuva que vem lavar e levar tudo de volta pro chão—_ ** _Homem, LUPE DE LUPE_**


End file.
